


Holding you

by Aoileen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Torture, Traumatized Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoileen/pseuds/Aoileen
Summary: 'cause I luv Codywan. I hope u enjoy it (:
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'cause I luv Codywan. I hope u enjoy it (:

Cody hadn’t sat still since they had him- his General, his Jedi, his Obi-Wan Kenobi- in their hands. Every second he regretted letting the Jedi sneak onto Ventress' ship alone. He should have gone with him, because although the Jedi was strong in the Force, he was no match for tens of thousands of droids.

Now, the 212th battalion was getting ready for their attack on Jehwez . With the help of General Skywalker and the 501st, they would free the sandplanet and Obi-Wan from the Separatists. Soon, the Jedi wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Soon, Cody would be able to him in his arms again. 

"Commander Cody, the north wing is secure," Skywalker's voice echoed through the comm, "The way is clear for you." "Understood, General," Cody replied, pointing to his ten-man unit. "Follow me." Cody ran into a narrow passageway while there were still noises of battle behind them. The base was almost a labyrinth, but Cody had rehearsed every single turnoff and kept leading them down farther and father. When they were finally about twenty yards underground in corridors that were only dimly lit, he stopped at a huge metal door. 

"This is it," he said, and immediately one of his brothers went to work on the lock. It didn't take more than five seconds before the door swung open. The only thing that was in the small, stuffy cell was a kind of metal box- definitely an instrument of torture-. It was about two meters high and at the front it gave a view of the inside. There he was- his Jedi.

Cody didn't notice his brother Kix telling General Skywalker that they had found him. The Commander's attention was focused solely on his General. Iron shackles had been placed around his neck, belly, wrists, and ankles. The Jedi's clothes were drenched with blood and his skin was covered in cuts. However, what really made Cody's blood freeze in his veins was the look on Obi-Wan's face. His eyes were closed, but his mouth buckled into a scream, even though no sound left the metal box. "General, General!" The Commander slammed his fist into the glass as hard as he could. The glass didn't crack, not even a little bit.

"Get him out of there," Cody commanded, and he felt it as his voice trembled. "Now, get him out of there right now." The Commander stopped in front of the instrument of torture and watched the Jedi turn under the diabolical pain. Those damned separatists. They'd pay for this. "We've got it," his brothers finally proclaimed. The metal box left a hissing, gears rattled, the bonds loosened and then the front glass swung to the side. Cody caught the Jedi as he literally fell out of the box. Once in the middle of it all, the screaming expression had disappeared from Obi-Wan's face, but his body still cramped up again and again. "General," Cody whispered and stroked a strand from his face. The Jedi didn't react, but only pulled the face again to a tortured expression. Cody shook the unconscious Jedi slightly and suddenly his eyes fluttered. "C-cody," the General stammered and examined the Commander with unbelievably sad eyes. "You're here." "Yes, General, we're here to rescue you." The Jedi coughed. "But y-you can't be here. This must be a dream. It can't be true." Cody wanted to answer him, but the eyes of the Jedi had already closed again and his head had fallen back without strength. "We got to get the General out of here safely," Cody told his brothers. "We can't risk them getting their hands on him again." The Commander rose, the limp figure of the Jedi in his arms. His General was so light. So incredibly light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

When night fell on Jehwez, the majority of the troops returned to the Negotiator. Cody stood on the navigation bridge with General Skywalker and Captain Rex.

„Today, we have conquered the northern parts of the palast area and the watchtower, which is vital to the Separatists’ line of defence. Due to this, their west front will be more vulnerable and we’ll be able to attack them from the west tomorrow morning," General Skywalker explained as he bent over the table and pointer to certain bases on the map of the battlefield.

He continued: "Commander, you‘ll with your men behind this line until I give you the signal." Cody nodded. "Yes, sir." "Let's see if we can get this battle over with quickly," the Jedi said, adding with clouded eyes, "Once we win, we’ll take Master Kenobi to the Jedi Temple.“

Right at that moment, a ringtone sounded from General Skywalker's comm. "Yes, Kix? What is it?" "General, we have a problem“, the clones‘ voice resounded from the comm, „General Kenobi has disappeared from his sickbay. And he is armed." The Jedi groaned. „Okay, Kix. We’ll be there any minute.“

Kix looked tired at them as they entered the infirmary. "So what exactly happened?" Skywalker asked him. "I guess he woke up. He knocked one of our men unconscious and took his blaster with him. But he's gotta be here somewhere. The whole station is sealed off. He can't get out," Kix explained. "Okay," Skywalker replied and then turned to Cody: "Commander, you start searching for him in the east wing and I'll start from the west entrance." "Sure thing, sir." "Take this," Kix said, handing each of them a syringe, "It‘s anaesthetic. It won't hurt him, don't worry."

Cody sprinted through dozens of sickbays. They were all filled with injured men, but of all of them were clones and there was no Jedi anywhere. Finally, he stopped at the warehouse for medical supplies.  
  
When the big doors of the warhouse opened, nothing moved and you could even have heard a pin drop.

However, Cody sensed that the Jedi was here somewhere, so he strolled through the corridors with the high shelves. "I know you're hiding," he said aloud. No response.  
  
"You don't have to hide anymore. It's over. You are no longer a prisoner of the Separatists.“ No response.

„Obi-Wan, I beg you, show yourself. We’re all really worried about you.“ Cody heard something land dull behind him, and when he turned around he already knew what he was going to see.

A blaster was pointed at him and the hand holding the gun was shaking. „Don‘t come any closer," hissed the Jedi, "or I will shoot." "Obi-Wan," Cody whispered, scanning the Jedi from top to bottom.

He saw that his opponent trying to behave strong, but the clone could tell how wobbly the Jedi was on his feet. Soon the last bit of his strength would leave him and he would collapse. Cody took a step towards the Jedi.

"I told you to stay away“, repeated the Jedi, raising the weapon to the Commander‘s head. "Obi-Wan, it's me,Cidy," the clone said, "I would never hurt you. I just want to help."

He took another step towards the Jedi, and the Jedi retreated like a frightened animal. "How do I know he's not lying?", whispered the General.

His eyes were filled with tears and his lower lip trembled. "How can I know that you‘re telling the truth? I can‘t even distinguish between dream and reality anymore."

Cody took another step toward the Jedi. "Back. Go back," cried the Jedi, but Cody didn‘t move the slightest."Why aren‘t you afraid?“, whispered the General. "Because I know you could never hurt me. Just as I could never hurt you, Obi-Wan."

The clone bridged the still remaining distance between them and laid a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. The Jedi didn't flinch and Cody felt the hot, sore skin under his fingers. A tear landed on his hand. "A Jedi mustn‘t be afraid," Obi-Wan said, "but I am." A sob left the Jedi's mouth and the blaster finally fell to the ground.

"Sh," Cody said, wiping the tears from the Jedi's face. "It's okay“, he whispered to the wounded man and closed him in an embrace. "No, it's not okay," Obi-Wan sniffed and Cody felt the Jedi clinging to him. His whole body trembled with the returning sobbing.

Cody didn't know what to say. He didn't know what the Jedi had gone through or how to help him. The only thing he could give him was stability, so he did and held the crying man as tightly as possible in an embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If u like my work, I'd be grateful if u leave some comments and kudos below. Thanks. Yours Aoileen


	3. Chapter 3

"He looks terrible," Ahoska said as General Skywalker and Commander Cody looked through a window into Obi-Wan's sickbay. "Snips, don't you say that," reprimanded Skywalker and immediately the Padawan contradicted to his words: „But it's the truth!"

And oh, yes, the Padawan was definitely right. Obi-Wan looked dead as he lay there- dressed in the white hospital clothing and tied to his sickbed.

„Commander," General Skywalker finally said to Cody, „I want you to stay on the Negotiator during the attack. Ahsoka will take the command in your place." Cody started and his eyes widenend. What? "With all due respect, sir, but why?“, he turned his gaze to the General, who was still watching his old master through the window.

Then he started talking: „You're the only one who can get near to Master Kenobi." "Oh“, Cody simply responded. "Take care of him. I want to see him in one piece when we get back." "Yes, sir, of course."

The Jedi and his Padawan made their way to the exit door, but Cody stopped them. "General, I have a question. What was that thing General Kenobi was caught in?“ Skywalker sighed, and his gaze flitted to the lifeless figure at the sickbed. "It’s an old method of torture for force-sensitive. It was thought to have been destroyed a long time ago."

"A-and how does“, Cody faltered, „how does it torture its victims?" "Nobody really knows. There are actually no survivors," and after a short break Anakin added: "But it’s said that it destroys you from the inside." 

Cody's heart ached at the thought of how much his Jedi had suffered. Why him- his Obi-Wan- out of all Jedi? Why him, the one with a soul so good and so pure? 

Obi-Wan was awake when Cody entered the infirmary. "Hey," the commander greeted the Jedi and sat down by the edge of the bed. "Hey," Obi-Wan replied, but his voice was so shaky that you could barely hear it. 

"How are you?", Cody asked, looking for every little movement in the Jedi's face. "Fine," Obi-Wan replied, even though that word didn't fit his condition at all.

"I brought you some food," Cody said and pushed the tray with the soup onto the Jedi's lap. Then he loosened the shackles on the Jedi's wrists. "I'm not hungry," Obi-Wan replied simply and pushed the tray away. 

"But you must eat, Obi-Wan." "I can‘t. I'm sorry. I just can't." Again tears rose in his eyes and quickly Cody put the tray on the dessert table and took Obi-Wan's hands in his instead.

The Jedi's fingers were soft and long, but his skin was pale and covered with scratches. How had these monsters managed to hurt his Jedi so badly?

  
"It's so cold," Obi-Wan whispered and only now did Cody realize that General’s lips were coloured purple/blue. "I can have the room temperature raised“, suggested the Commander and he had already gotten up when Obi-Wan's voice quivered. "No, please, don't leave me. Then they'll come back for me. Please, Cody, stay." Silently the Jedi began to cry, and instantly Cody was at his side. "I won’t leave you alone. Never," he affirmed and sat down on the bed.

The General slid slightly to the side so Cody could lay down next to him, which he did. The Jedi laid his head on the clone‘s chest and Cody pulled Obi-Wan closer to him. "Talk to me, Obi-Wan. It will make it better." 

The Jedi shook his head that was still pressed against Cody's chest. "I- I. You don't want to hear this." "Yes, I do. Please, tell me everything. It will help you." The Jedi sighed and Cody feared that he would stay quiet, but then started talking. 

And he told Cody everything. With every word that left his mouth, Cody realized how painful it must have been. They had shown Obi-Wan images of his friends death. They had made him watch them suffer. They had made him kill them. They had made him hate them. Again and again and again and again, until Obi-Wan didn't know anymore if it wasn't even real.

"Cody, I don't know who I am anymore," Obi-Wan explained. "I don't know if my memories are real or if they've been infused into me." "I- That's terrible." Cody hated himself for not having a proper answer. Silence fell between them. The only sound left was the crackling sound of Cody running his auburn hair through the Jedi's head.

"Cody," the Jedi finally whispered and turned his head so that their eyes met. Obi-Wan's face was only inches away from Cody's, and Cody's heart leapt at the sight of hope in the Jedi's eyes. Even in this unbelievably bad condition, Obi-Wan had something so noble, so beautiful about him. "Is it true, Cody? You and me?" Cody lost himself in the eyes of the Jedi. They were bathed in a blue that reminded Cody of the ocean fireplaces on those rarefied days. "It's true."

For the first time since Obi-Wan's capture, Cody allowed his emotions to run free. He allowed himself to remember those nights with only Obi-Wan and him. "Thank you," the Jedi replied, ready to put his head back on Cody's chest. 

However, before this happened, the Commander pulled the Jedi even closer to him, put his hands in his neck and bent forward.

When their lips met, Cody was electrocuted. He felt all the emotions the Jedi had felt.

There was so much darkness, yet behind the darkness, he felt something else. Light. Infinite light. Light that represented hope, friends, and love. The Separatists had not defeated Obi-Wan. He was too strong for them.

  
A little later the Jedi fell asleep from exhaustion. He had clung to the clone and clasped his hand tightly. Cody gave the Jedi a kiss on the forehead and then whispered to him: "I will do everything I can to make sure no one leaves you. Anything. I won't let anyone touch you. I promise you." He put his forehead against the Jedi's and closed his eyes to listen to the other's calm breathing. "I love you," he finally whispered softly, "Oh, I love you so much, Obi-Wan Kenobi."


End file.
